Sonamy : A Forgotten Birthday
by Sonnikkuubabyboo
Summary: Sonic forgets Amy's birthday! What will he do to make it up to her?


"HAAPPY BIRTHDAAYY TOOO YOUUU~"

All of Amy's friends just finished singing happy birthday to our lovely Amy Rose. Well, almost everyone… After thanking everyone for the gifts and birthday wishes, Amy glumly sat down on her couch and looked out her window. Tails happened to see her, and sat down on the chair in front of her."Hey, are you alright?" he asked, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. Amy looked at the fox, and sighed."Huh? Oh, yeah..I'm fine." Tails frowned, and looked around at everybody at the party. He soon realized what was wrong with Amy when he saw an empty seat at a table."Oh..It's okay, Amy. I'm sure he'll make it! You know how he is.." he reminded her. Amy weakly smiled, and continued to look out the window.

"Yeah..okay.."

As the day continued and Amy's birthday passed, there was still no sign of the guest she was hoping would be there the most.

~The Next Day~

Sonic lay lazily under a tree, silently humming to himself when he heard a familiar voice calling his name."SONNIICC!" an angry voice rang through the air.

"Here we go again.." he sighed. Quickly, he climbed up the tree, and saw a pink hedgehog skid to a halt right beneath him."OH! He was right here! Grrrr! He's SO gonna get it this time!" Amy huffed and stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. Sonic stared down at her with an uncomfortable look on his face.'Geez, what did I do this time?' he thought to himself. He leaned over, and saw Amy plop down on the floor."Oh, Sonic..why can't you just TRY to give me some attention?" she sighed.

"..You didn't even show up to my birthday.."

Sonic's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. He leaned away, and face palmed as he leaned against the tree."Aw man! I completely forgot about her birthday! Now I'm REALLY in for it.." he whispered to himself. He heard a rustling of leaves, and saw that Amy left. Sonic suddenly felt bad, and wanted to make it up to her. Quietly, he made his way down the tree, and when the close was clear, he sped off towards Tails' house.

Tails was just about to finish a ten foot tower of cards when Sonic made it to his front door. Just as Tails barely place the last card on the top, Sonic started frantically banging on his door."TAAIILLSS! I NEED YOUR HEELLPP!" The loud banging startled the poor fox, causing him to knock down the entire tower into a huge mess. Irritated, he turned red and swung the door open."WHAT. DO. YOU. **WANT**?!" he asked angrily. Sonic ran inside, and started pacing back and fourth across Tails' card covered living room.

"Tails, ..have a question.."

"Oh, really?" Tails said as he shut the front door. Sonic rubbed his chin in thought, still pacing around."Yeah..so..I have this erm..friend..and he kinda forgot his friend's birthday, and if he doesn't fix it, then she'll probably beat him into a pulp..But he doesn't know what to do because he's not really sure how to make it up to her.." he explained.

"Mmhmm..And, what do you expect me to do? Has your 'friend' tried anything yet?"

"She's already mad enough, Tails! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Tails suddenly realized what Sonic was talking about, and sighed."Oh, let me guess..You forgot Amy's birthday..didn't you?" he asked. Sonic look at him, surprised."How did you know?" Tails rolled his eyes, and walked up to Sonic."Listen, you're the one who got yourself in this position, so you're gonna have to get yourself out of it. If you want advice, I suggest you apologize and do something nice for her, okay?" he said. Sonic frowned, and took a deep breath.

"..Fine, I'll try to think of something.."

Tails smiled, and led Sonic out the door."Good, now go on and do your thing,and leave me alone. I have some important business to attend to." Tails said, thinking about his card tower.

All day, Sonic was thinking of a way to fix his mistake while avoiding Amy at all costs. He decided to search for something at the local mall, but nothing really appealed to him, or Amy. Sadly, he ran out of ideas. He plopped on a chair and sighed."..What am I gonna do? There's NOTHING here that she'll like.." Sonic was about to give up when something caught his eye in a window. He walked up to it and pressed his hands against the glass. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Bingo!"

Later on, Amy got a knock on her door. She walked up to open it, and saw Sonic standing on her front porch."Heyy, Amy.." he said awkwardly. Amy glared at him, and slammed the door shut.

"W-Wait! Amy! Let me explain!" Sonic ran to her living room window. Amy stomped up to it and pulled the blinds over it. She did the same thing with the other three, including the kitchen one. Sonic was able to peak through, and he saw her back door open. He smirked, and Amy looked behind her, and raced towards it, but Sonic beat her to it. He stuck his foot through the doorway before Amy could close it all the way."Haha! Beat ya!" Sonic let himself in, and leaned against the kitchen counter."They don't call me the fastest thing alive for no reason~" Amy crossed her arms, and turned around so she couldn't look at him.

"What do YOU want?!" she growled. Sonic frowned, and walked up to Amy."Amy..I-" he said.

"I don't wanna talk to you.."

"..I-I know, but if you would just listen to me-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Amy started to stomp away, when Sonic ran in front of her and blocked her path. Amy glared at him, and tried to move, but he kept jumping in front of her."Move! Hey! Sonic, will you- UGH!" Amy crossed her arms and looked away."Hmph!" Sonic frowned, and scratched the back of his head.

"L-look, Amy..I know that you're angry.."

"Yup!"

"And you probably wanna beat me into a pulp.."

"Got that right!"

"But, I just wanted to say..well..I.."

"..What?"

"I..uh.."

"..?"

Sonic sighed, and pulled out a small pink box with a flower tied to it. He rubbed underneath his nose, and shyly looked away."H-here, I..got this for you.." Amy stared at the box, and looked up at Sonic.

"…"

"Are ya gonna take it or not?" Sonic asked impatiently. Amy took the gift, and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside."You..you got this for me?" She asked. Sonic blushed very lightly, and nodded his head."Uh..yeah! Heh, I thought I should apologize about not showing up yesterday, so.." Amy took out a silver necklace with a ruby red rose charm, and tried to contain her joy. Sonic smiled at her cuteness, and took the necklace."Here, try it on.." He stood behind her, and fixed the necklace around her neck.

"There..Uh..do you like it?" Sonic asked nervously. Amy looked down at the charm, and smiled from ear to ear."Like it?..I LOVE IT!" Amy threw her arms around Sonic, and proceeded to give him many kisses all over his face and giggled in happiness.

"Oh, Sonic! MWAH MWAH MWAH~"

"GAH! AMMYY!"

The End~

:)


End file.
